


The rise of the elders

by Paleopotato



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Demigods, Gen, Major Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleopotato/pseuds/Paleopotato
Summary: The elder dragons were once the rulers of earth before humanity evolved. The primordials took their place and the dragons were incredibly bitter about being used as magical weapons. They were transformed to make them useful again but they didn't agree to the idea . two million years later some have started to wake up creating their own  demigods to take back their world. Who is friend and who is just waiting to strike ?
Kudos: 4





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> So this is only the first chapter of this plot idea i have had for a very long time

Ryan awoke from his slumber. The young son of Demeter started another exciting day at camp. By exciting he had to clean out the stables and pick strawberries, some would call that really boring but Ryan didn't mind it. He got himself dressed, said good morning to his half-siblings and went to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Ryan was about 6'2 with dark brown hair and eyes that matched his hair colour. His body type was thin and he was wearing an orange camp shirt with some dark blue shorts. 

As he was walking over to the dining pavilion he noticed Will practically carrying Nico to the Apollo table. "Come one death boy you need to eat if you are going out in the scary wide world with Percy today. " Will said in a rather motherly tone. Nico on the other hand yelled some curses in Italian and argued that they were only going to Sally's. Ryan just chuckled he had seen the two of them grow steadily closer over the past few days. Just as he was going to enjoy a nice bowl of cereal the wind seemed to whip up out of nowhere which could only mean one thing Zeus was really angry about something. Mr. D and Chiron stepped out of the big house to get a look at the recently created storm. "Oh i don't like this at all ." Chiron muttered it was barely audible . 

Percy Had just walked into the dining pavilion with Annabeth and surprisingly Jason . Jason was staying for a few weeks at camp half blood and strangely enough he wasn't a morning person. "Oh what's thunder beard upset about now ?" Sighed Percy as he nibbled on some blue pancakes .  
"Apparently According to Ares some magical weapons were stolen from mount Olympus and they hold some devastating power ." Chiron said, very concerned.  
"Here we go again ." Muttered Percy as he remembered his first quest to recover Zeus' stolen lighting bolt. 

"Do you think there will be another quest ?" The son of Demeter put in as another he liked his simple life at camp he did long for some adventure and he was determined to go .  
"I guess we'll have to. Go to the oracle and see what she has to say about this emergency." The old centaur said while Percy was still complaining while he was eating his pancakes. 

The cave of the oracle was rather cosy actually Ryan thought as he walked in to find Rachel painting three large dragons on top of a volcano. One of them was as white as snow with red lighting around it, the second one was as black as the night and was in the centre of the image and the third dragon was a vibrant red and orange which made it look like it was made of fire itself . "Umm hello I'm here for a prophecy ." The young son of Demeter said timidly.  
"Oh is this your first time ?" Rachel said as she turned around from her painting of three rather monstrous dragons.  
"Yeah this is my first time " He said glancing around at all of the paintings in the cave,  
"Oh I think I have a prophecy for you." The oracle smiled before she started.  
“The deathly quiet curtain will turn to the land beneath, the storm is just beginning and the inferno has just been lit ,the elders shall take back what was once theirs. The pit shall welcome something sacred which could be the key to salvation .” Rachel finished sounding a little out of breath . “Ok that was a long one. “ she stated before returning to he painting of the three dragons sat atop the volcano .


	2. The spark of change

Ryan was left with more questions that he had answers. Who were the elders ? Where they titans, giants , primordials? He hopped the answer would come later rather than sooner .   
As he walked back to the big house to start his quest he noticed sitting on the front porch was a satyr with ginger hair and some rather tall horns with a young blond girl who didn’t look older than ten years old. “Oh Ryan, thank the gods I found you. Chiron wanted me to ask you to take this new camper on a tour of camp.” He said, still looking rather nervous. “Oh ok sure i can do that .” The son of Demeter grins . He looked over to the young girl and she was very disinterested and looked almost bored like she had seen this all before. 

“Her name is Kira and I think she might be a child of Zeus because when I found her the first thing she told me is that ‘I can shoot lightning from my hands’ . “ The satyr adds as he looked at Ryan’s puzzled expression. He was wondering how this new camper could be so calm and disinterested as when he first came to camp he was afraid and jumped at everything. “So...Kira how do you know that you can shoot lighting from your hands ? “ the older boys asked innocently . The short blond girl looked at him like he was stupid “I just can ok .”she replied curtly . Ryan was taken aback “I'm sorry what ?”   
“I just can ok I don’t need you intert...intera ,,,,interrogating me .” Kira struggled to say interrogating which he thought was adorable. 

“Ok follow me to the Hermes cabin.” the son of Demeter sighed as the sassy child followed him . Kira was rather short compared to Ryan and she had very light blonde hair. Her eyes were a bright blue and she looked almost as thin as a dark brown haired demigod. “Ok here we are cabin eleven the Hermes cabin where you’ll be staying until your godly parent claim you .” Kira went off and sat on one of the empty beds and opened her backpack that had a few clothes, a very battered unicorn cuddly toy and a few chocolate bars that she picked up before the satyr found her. “So you must think i’m weird .” She pouted while she got herself comfy on the bed “Aren’t I supposed to be a child of Zues ?” Kira said she was still trying to understand this strange world but she was still really disinterested . 

Ryan sat down next to her .” I don’t think that at all...you will do great and stuff .” he wasn’t the greatest at pep talks but he hoped it helped . “Ok this is really awkward so why don’t we go to the arena and see what you can do with that lightning of yours.” The dark brown haired male suggests as he leaves the cabin gesturing for Kira to follow him. 

Once they arrived in the arena he made sure that at least one of the Apollo cabin was there just in case he was covered in burns ...or worse. “Ok Issac do you have everything ? “ Ryan called up to a slightly shorter blond who had tanned skin . Issac was watching the arena as a few Ares kids were sparing nearby . “Yep I have everything you are ready .” He grinned before letting Ryan spar with Kira . 

The much younger camper was confused how was she going to control her lighting enough   
To not murder this really nice person? The child of Demeter began to glow a vibrant green as several barbed vines shot out of the ground towards her. She instinctively fried them using a blast of brilliant blue electricity. The charred vines fell to the ground in a tangled mess of burnt or burning plant matter. The dark clouds above them were getting nearer as Ryan strikes with another barrage of bramble vines . “Wait can you hear that ?” He swore he could hear the angry mutterings of Zeus but he might have imagined it . “I think you might be a child of Zeus ...if you didn’t already know that .” He says a little concerned. The younger blond camper just rolled her eyes. “You keep people keep saying that, first it was that goat, then the horse man and now you. Who is Zeus ?” She asks, quite annoyed . 

“First of all the goat people are called satyrs and second off all the horse man is a centaur named Chiron . But really how do you not know who the king of the gods Zeus is ?” The son of Demeter asks with even more questions about the young girl . The two of tem spared for a few more minutes before Kira admitted defeat as she couldn’t really keep up with Ryan who had been at camp for almost 5 years . “Well its almost time for dinner so we might as well go up to the dining pavilion .” He says trying to give Kira some reference for what a normal day at camp was without looking and the ominous dark clouds.


	3. A Shocking Entrance

The two of them and Issac head up to the dining pavilion where most of the other campers were already getting food. Jason was sat with the rest of the seven and Nico. Will had joined them as well as they were loudly discussing the weird storm clouds that had appeared while enjoying camp’s food.   
“You know Nico recently in New York there have been a higher number of deaths from air pollution near the swears and I’m a little concerned .” Percy said over while he enjoyed food with the other half bloods.   
“That sounds really weird we should properly check that out. "The son of Hades sighed as it was properly some monster who enjoyed targeting mortals.   
Ryan hoped Nico wasn’t going to go alone. He’d have to let Will know and the best part of the Apollo cabin was Issac. “Humm well guys ‘ll see you later just going to give Kira a tour of the camp.” The other demigods wished him luck with the unruly new camper as he made his way to the Apollo cabin. 

The cabin shone in the sunlight, its bright golden paint seemed to glow. William Solace the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin, was busy filling out some paperwork before he’d have to go up to the infirmary. Issac an and a few other Apollo kids were working on a few projects of their own. The cabin had a mix of instruments complementing each other while they practised. Ryan normally found the cabin loud and difficult to be near without driving him insane but at least it was better than the Ares cabin. 

Issac was sitting in one of the back corners reading a book. He was a little shorter than Ryan with golden hair and amber eyes. He also looked a lot more muscular than Ryan as well since his extra height elongated his body proportions. “Kira this is the Apollo cabin. "The son of Demeter Introduced the young girl to the rest of the campers.   
“Oh hey I’m Will. Is she one of ours?” he asked, noticing her blond hair.   
“I don’t think so Will, She might be a cabin one resident but i don’t know yet.” the dark brown haired male sighed as it had been a long day. “You just came to show her around the cabins and to introduce her to everyone.” 

“Ryan, I have missed you.” The shorter blond says, giving the child of Demeter a massive hug. “I haven’t been gone that long...i would have been here quicker had school decided to give me extra work.” Ryan chuckles.   
“Yeah all what matters now is that we can spend time together.” Issac grinned   
“And you say I’m a disaster gay, this takes the cake.” Will laughed.  
“Oh speaking of your gayness, Nico is planning to go on a quest to New York by himself.” Ryan adds before he forgets.

Kira looked up at the bright painted ceiling of the Apollo cabin. Why was she here? She didn’t belong? These sunshine kids were too bright for her and Ryan, well he was different more down to earth. She was lost in her thoughts while Issac continued to chat away getting progressively louder. 

“Why are you so sure I’m going to be staying in cabin one?” Kira asked, still incredibly puzzled. Her expression was one of disgust like how dare you think I'm a child of Zeus.   
“Well it's complicated....mostly because you said you have electricity based powers.” Ryan chuckled. The younger camper just glared as electricity crackled around her. Kira was sick of being labeled, she was perfectly capable of making her own choices. 

The son of Demeter was stunned. “Why are you trying to electrocute Issac?” He asked, more stunned to anything as this tiny gremlin of a demigod had just tried to fry the Apollo cabin.   
“You think I’m a child of Zeus but I’m nothing like him in the stories...so how can we be related?” Many of the Apollo kids sniggered as they understood her confusion.   
“Also I think you are cute and clearly with him. "Kira yelled, feeling rather overwhelmed. She unleashed another powerful bolt of electricity glaring at Issac. She then quickly hurried out of the cabin tears streaming down her face. 

“That could have gone better…”Ryan sighed as he helped the Apollo kids clean their toasted cabin. "Oh Issac I’m really sorry about...well...what has just happened. "The son of Demeter said sombrely, he was devastated. He was supposed to look after and make Kira feel comfortable but she just up and left over something so silly and trivial. “We have to go after her.” He said gesturing for Issac to follow him.   
“Umm sure let’s go follow the crazy electrical child.” He shrugged. 

The two of them made their way to the border of camp and glanced at the scene. The grass had been scorched in a direction leading to the nearest town. "She must have gone that way." Ryan said a little worried how Kira would survive on her own.


End file.
